


Romance Relationship of Lena Luthor and Alex Danvers and Vetra Nyx

by FanfictionReader2015AD



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe of Mass Effect, Alternate Universe of Supergirl, F/F, Friendship of Lena Luthor and Alex Danvers and Vetra Nyx, Friendship turned into Romance, Human Trafficking (mentioned), Multi, Rape (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:48:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23845477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionReader2015AD/pseuds/FanfictionReader2015AD
Summary: Over the period of time, her relationship with Adopted Sister Kara had improved slightly and she accepted the fact that her sister was blessed with some amazing abilities.After a brief moment, she glanced at her sister's companion."Lena Luthor was her name. She was 20 yrs old and belonged to a wealthy and powerful family. Her stepbrother Lex Luthor was a rather notorious figure for Racist and Xenophobia and was well known because of his technological company Luthor-corp. Lena had long Dark Brown hair and was about 5'5" inches tall, She was a bit on the curvier side and Caucasian.Vetra was born on Palaven but she was never recognized as a formal citizen of turian society as she had not entered the boot camp nor did any public service.Orphaned at a young age, It fell on her to raise her younger sister Sidera and she did the best she could.The worrying thing for her was that her younger sister Sidera was now at the disposal of state and she feared for her safety and wellbeing.On one hand, the life of her sister hung in the balance, and on the other, exile awaited for her.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

**Planet Earth (National City, USA / 10pm)**

It was a chilly December day in National City. The wind was rustling and howling.

National City was no ordinary city. Its past had a dark association with Aliens and species and bloodshed was in in its very fabric. It had seen bloodshed, racial conflicts and was destroyed many times by the invading Aliens however  a certain kind of resistance was associated to it. Fighting back and resistance was in its DNA. Over the years, it had become the pinnacle of advancement in technology as it had served as a capital in wars against the Aliens. Students from all across the globe competed to get admission into its universities of bio medical engineering and medicine.

Unlike other students, Alexandara “Alex” Danver was not a stranger in this city. She had spent all her life here as her father worked here in some mysterious government organization that he was not allowed to talk about. Alex, as she was called by her family, was 22 yrs. Old, was about 5’6” tall, Caucasian, had short Dark Red Hair, sparkling Haze eyes and a slender figure. She had fuller breasts and appeared quite fit for her age. She was not your everyday university student. She was touted as a genius by her teachers from a very young age especially by her teachers.

When she was 16 yrs. old her father Jeremiah bought home a 14 year Old Kara Zor El that they adopted. This girl had Kyptronian abilities and they Renamed her as Kara Danvers. Kara was particularly higher in height. She stood at 5’8” and was about 121 Pounds. She had long Light Brown hair, white skin and distinct blue eyes that made her look innocent. Despite of being a genius and a very bright child, Alex always had this subtle kind of resentment towards Kara due to her Kyptronian abilities.

Then Alex father Jeremiah passed away and her world fell apart. She cleared the exams and made it into the med school as well as engineering college and due to her exceptional genius, she was allowed to study both the degrees. Time has wings and it flew. Alex had moved on somewhat but the hole left behind by her dad had psychological effects on her. She started drinking and partying. However due to her excellent IQ she always made her way through the exams. She just wanted to complete her education as she wanted to fulfill the legacy of her father.

Over the period of time, her relationship with Adopted Sister Kara had improved slightly and she accepted that fact that her sister was blessed with some amazing abilities. She recognized the fact that everyone had their own demons but she had no control over the drinking. She moved to campus to get away from memories of her father that haunted her at home. The phone bell rang and Alex picked up the phone. It was Kara. She felt kind of happy to hear her sisters voice but composed herself and asked “How are you honey”.

Kara chirped “It’s been so long since I have seen you” .

And they kept on talking and catching up. They agreed upon meeting as they hadn’t seen each other for a long time. The part animal in Alex’s mind awoke suddenly and she suggested meeting at a retro nightclub.

Alex arrived at the club beforehand and took in the feel of the club. It was retro space themed club and had quite a distinct tangy fell to it. The door opened and she saw Kara.

But wait, who is with her. She saw a girl accompanying Kara. She waved at her sister and they both came to each other and hugged. After a brief moment she glanced at her sisters companion. Kara introduced her “Meet Lena! She is my friend.” Lena approached forward and they shook hands as she studied her from top to bottom.

Lena Luthor was her name. She was 20 yrs old and belonged to a wealthy and powerful family. Her stepbrother Lex Luthor was a rather notorious figure for Racist and Xenophobia and was well known because of his technological company Luthor-corp. Lena had long Dark Brown hair and was about 5’5” inches tall, She was a bit on the curvier side and Caucasian. She had Green eyes and her eyes had a certain charm about them.

Kara had a call so she excused herself. A moment later she came back and excused that she had to leave because a friend of her has had an emergency. She left Luna and Alex. They had started talking by then and kind of hit it off immediately as both of them  had similar tastes in music and both of them shared the ideas about women empowerment.

They kept on chatting and shared each other’s thoughts on almost every topic. Luna particularly was impressed by Alex’s knowledge about the biological composition of alien races. They went up to the dance floor and danced a bit and then came back  laughing and ordered their drinks.

A group of boys who looked like some members of a gang sat there and observed the two beautiful woman .They had kept a keen eye on them and stared at them with lust in their eyes. The girls in their shiny skirts and stilettos looked sassy and sexy. Their intentions were not very well and they discussed about taking these girls as hostages and then raping them for some days to wither their dirty needs. One of them even proposed selling them off to a brothel to earn money from the after they had fulfilled their desires. Unbeknownst to the girls, they sat there hatching a plan to abduct them and make them there hostage.

**Planet Palaven (Unknown Place / Unknown Time)**

A few light years away from earth in the milky way galaxy, there was a planet named as Palaven. Palaven was described as “a silver world of fortresses and fire”. Because Palaven’s weak magnetic field is a poor shield from sun, most of the planets habitants developed a metallic carapaces as defense against solar radiation.

Its inhabitant were known to the milky way community due to their distinct iconic carapaces that protected them from higher solar radiation. They were known as “Turian”. Known for their disciplined and militaristic culture, they were touted as a tough and worthy warriors and held peace keeping missions in the galactic universe. There civilization was 15000 years old.

Turians typically stood over 6 feet tall and had two long thick fingers and an opposable thumb on each hand. They also had a set of mandibles around their moths and a metallic carapace to protect from solar radiation. They exhibited more predatory instincts then humans and other alien races. Biologically they were a dextro protein race as life on Palaven was carbon based.

Hence food eatable by humans was off no nutritional value to them however it may cause allergic reactions and be fatal in some case.

They wore large tattoos which marked certain features and highlighted certain things about their colony of origin. They were noted for their public service and work ethic.

Every citizen from the age of 15 to 30 served the state in some way as anything from a soldier to an administrator from a construction worker to a sanitary worker. Turians had a strong inclination towards public service and self-sacrifice and those who did not  follow were not recognized as the turian citizens of Palaven.

Same was the case with Vetra Nyx.

Vetra was born on Palaven but she was never recognized as a formal citizen of turian society as she had not entered the boot camp nor did any public service. Orphaned at a young age, It fell on her to raise her younger sister Sidera and she did the best she could. The crippled economic system of Palaven never allowed her to be supported by the state and hence she had to do many unsavory odd jobs to earn. She had been linked to smuggling and was alleged to be working as a mercenary too. Surviving the rough world of smuggling and mercenaries required street smart skills and cunning abilities and she  had adjusted quite well to the role.

Her name was mentioned in the inter galactic circles with fear.

The Turian elders and Turian Government were however offended and they thought of her a symbol of dishonor and therefore had ordered her arrest. She evaded capture many times. A task force was created to hunt her down and bring her back to Palaven so that she could be put into justice. The task force located her whereabouts and finally arrested her in an ambush. She was brought back to Palaven where she was imprisoned and awaited her trial. The worrying thing for her was that her younger sister Sidera was now at the disposal of state and she feared for her safety and wellbeing.

A date was set for her trial finally and she waited impatiently for the day to arrive. The very day that was going to change her destiny forever. The trial happened. The elders and Turian Government after listening to her defense adjourned the council.

They had already decided what had to be done to her. There representative came to her cell and told her about their decision.

He said “In exchange for the immunity of your sister, you are hereby punished to be banished to earth, another planet of the milky way galaxy, the home of humans, for the next 10 years. If you are to be found here again, you and your sister will be terminated by exposure to the radiation without further ado. You have no right to appeal this decision”

Vetra nyx fell to the floor and started sobbing. On one hand, the life of her sister hung in the balance and on the other, exile awaited for her. The prison door closed as she pondered what future had in store for her next.


	2. Chapter 1

**Planet Earth (National City, USA / 2am)**

It was getting a bit late and very few people were left in the club as many pushed off to their homes after dancing and drinking like crazy. Alex and Lena danced for some time but as the people left the dance floor and it got a bit quiet, they started chatting. Alex and Lena had quite a lot in common. That was the main reason that they had hit it off quite well. Both of them have had similar childhoods and thus had similar psychological imprints. The more they talked, the more they found out that both of them had similar insecurities growing up and both of them had to deal with stigmas regarding their family members.

So what were these stigmas and securities anyways??? Alex’s kept on drinking as she opened up to Lena about her childhood. She was no ordinary child. She was a genius child and thus had to face a lot of bullying in school due to her marked intelligence. Both her parents were very smart but somehow they never really talked about what they did for a living. They lived in a secluded area where there were no neighbors. So whenever anyone asked about what her parents did, she would have no answer.

Then one day, her father brought a girl home and named here Kara. She was supposed to be her sister but Alex never really accepted her as she was somewhat weird. Kara Danvers was not a normal girl. She had Kyptronian abilities and it made both Kara and Alex is uncomfortable and somehow their relationship never really evolved.

After some time, her father passed away in mysterious circumstances and they never really found his body. She never really made peace with that and then she started drinking and partying. Her wild antics even got her warning or two from the university administration. Despite everything, She still made it into the med school and engineering university and was permitted to study both by the city council. So here she was, fighting away and moving forward despite all the hurdles. But she had a dark secret too and she didn’t trust Luna to such extent to reveal it just yet.

Lena listens and sighed as she remembered her own childhood. Her father really loved and adored her however her stepmother never really liked her and taunts followed her everywhere. Whatever she did, in her mother’s eyes, it was never good enough. She lived in the shadow of her stepbrother Lex Luthor, who became well known and was feared due to his crime related syndicates, and his corporation, the Luthor-corp, had its stranglehold throughout the USA. She was deemed as useless and unworthy of love and respect by her stepmother and stepbrother.

Both of them found solace in each other’s stories. And they both were interested in biological research, especially about alien races. As the night passed, a bond of friendship had been built between them and they admired each other stories as they gulped drink after drink.

The group of guys inspected them carefully as they lusted and discussed the endless horrific things that they could do to them. Their leader, a chubby dude in his early thirties, was a well-known dirtbag and had been in and out of prison several times on multiple counts of assault, robbery, and rape. His cronies were no different and included drug addicts, robbers, and rapists. Together they had formed a gang and wreaked havoc among the metro area of the National City. They also did carjacking and brandished weapons at innocent bystanders sometimes to harass the public.

Alex had started to feel a bit dizzy and she asked Lena ” Can you drive me to my hostel, I am not feeling too well”

Lena exclaimed, “Sure honey, I would love to.” With that, they paid the bill and left the club.

One of them yelled “Hey sexy girls! Boy, I would like to bang those booties”. “Boy, I would like to drink those sweaty juicy bodies” yelled another one. It was chilly and the wind was rustling. As they left the club and strolled towards the parking lot, the gang followed suit. Lena felt something suspicious as she heard the group calling them out.

Alex had no idea of the situation a she was not in her senses. Her head was spinning and she had lost control of her. Lena held her hand and she asked her to walk faster.

The group started running and soon enough they caught up with them. They encircled them and laughed hysterically. The girls froze with fear.

One of the goons grabbed Alex’s arm and pushed her towards as Lena started shouting for help. But no one was around. Alex tried to retaliate but her body was not giving her support as her legs were wobbling and her head was spinning.

Two goons leaped forward and grabbed Lena from her arms as they started forcing their mouths on her body and neck. They tried to tear her clothes but Lena fought back with her all might and punched on goon in the gut. The goon squealed in pain.

“A feisty one, eh” smirked the leader. “I love the feisty ones.” He remarked.

“Take them to the van” the leader barked at his cronies. force.

“Shut up, bitch!!!” He yelled.

**Planet Palaven (Unknown Place / Unknown Time)**

Vetra Nyx was given three days to prepare herself for the exile and much to her disappointment and agony, she was not allowed to see her sister till the time of her departure.

She came to her home to collect some things. She had seen so much tough time and had only a few good memories about her family. She did not remember a great deal of it too as she had been very young when she lost her mother. Her father, on the other hand, was not really pleased with having two daughters, and not having any son to forwarding is legacy. She had never felt what it was like to be loved and all her emotions yielded into her sister who was the only family she had after his father was killed in a battle.

Lena kept on fighting as she saw Alex being smothered and felt at by the hands of the leader. He started cupping her breasts and pushed his tongue down her throat. Alex tried to resist but it was all in vain as another goon had grabbed her arms from behind.

They started dragging the girls towards an alley where the van was parked in the darker section. This part of the town had a shabby reputation hence no one really came here this late at night. Lena though was still shouting and yelling in hope that somebody will listen and come to their rescue. One of the goons came forward and slapped her with full

Blood started oozing out of her nose as she lost all her strength. 

Their fate was transpiring right in front of their eyes and they had no power over it.

She packed her bags mainly carrying spare metal carapaces. She would have to carry food too, she thought. Biologically they were a dextro protein race as life on Palaven was carbon based. Hence food eatable by humans was off no nutritional value to them and it may cause death due to allergic reactions or starvation.

She packed several cans of Dextro protein based food, energy bars, and chocolates. She took all the food she could as she knew it would be hard finding Dextro protein based food.

She glanced at the walls and the metal carapace of her dad and with a heavy heart, she closed the door. A guarded ship was waiting for her outside to take her to the elder's den. There she had to pledge before the council and meet her sister before departure.

“You are late,” the towering guard commander said.

“It’s difficult to leave your everything behind,” she remarked in a trembling voice.

Vetra Nyx was an emotionless person when it came to work and business. There was no place for emotions in her trade. Emotions were considered baggage. Vetra also considered her to be tough and emotionless. But today she felt broken. She felt as if she was drained and devoid of all the energy. Her limbs were not supporting her steps as she stepped forward and entered the guard ship.

The elders and the Turian Government awaited her arrival. She was made to pledge on the terms of exile. About fifty citizens were made witnesses in the testament. The elders made her recite the pledge and the deed was sealed. Now there was no room for defiance or escape.

Escape and defiance meant immediate and painful death for her sister and then she would be eventually hunted down too.

Vetra was taken to a room where her sister was waiting for her. Her name was Sidera. She leaped forward and hugged her.

“How have you been my angel. They haven’t hurt you, have they?”, said Vetra.

“I am sorry to have put you under these circumstances, my angel,” said Vetra.

“I am a fine sweet sister. No. They haven’t hurt me. They showed me your trial. I guess they just wanted to embarrass me.” Answered Sidera.

“You have made me proud sweet sister. You are a warrior in every true sense” said Sidera.

“I want you to remember some things. I want you to watch your back and trust no one. I want you to study hard as I have arranged something for you. You are blessed with intelligence. Use it for good. I know you will do wonders. Stay strong and loyal to the elders.”

“I don’t know if I am that strong sweet sister” Sidera exclaimed.

"You are far stronger, beautiful, intelligent, and brave then you can ever imagine my angel”, said Vetra as she smiled at her softly.

For Sidera, her elder sister was everything. She had raised her as parents do with their child. She was her whole world and now her whole world was about to be taken from her. Vetra Nyx, as usual, gave her a lot of advice to keep her safe. She told her little sister that she was to be educated in economics by the Sars. Vetra knew that Turians were not very well equipped with dealing in economics, therefore, she had struck a deal with elders that in exchange for her exile, Sidera will not be sent to the boot camp rather sent to the Sars for education in economics. She knew that it would make Sidera indispensable for the Turians. So in a way she had secured her future.

There was a knock on the door. “Yes,” Sidera asked.

“It’s time,” A guard said.

Vetra Nyx left her sister's warm embrace and turned to the door.

“I guess that’s it, my angel. It’s time for me to leave” Vetra said as she hugged her tightly for one last time.

“Till we meet again. May the spirits of the elders be with you” said Sidera in a trembling voice.

Vetra wanted to cry but she knew that her tears would make her sister weak. So she mimicked all the leftover poise, grace, and the confidence and left the room.

A ship waited for her. The course route was set to a random place on planet earth from which she was unaware of. She entered the ship and started the engine. A lightning bolt appeared and the ship disappeared in the reddish sky of Palaven.

**Planet Earth (National City, USA / 2am)**

“Hurry up you lazy assholes” the leader barked orders.

The goons dragged the girls towards the van with all their might as the leader looked around if anyone was watching.

Suddenly a lightning bolt struck and a bright light appeared on the sky. It was as if someone had lit up the whole metro area.

The group saw a saucer type thing in the sky which was about the size of a van landing in the alley.

“Is that a flying boat”, asked a goon.

“It looks like a flying car to me”, another one remarked.

“You idiots! It’s a flying saucer” the leader shouted in a fearful voice. Strangely it made no noise. Suddenly smoke came out of its rear and a door opened and out came a horrific looking Alien.

“What in God’s name is that,” a shocked gang member remarked as they gazed it with wonder.

“It” was the best word in which they could define it. They had never seen anything like it before. It started walking towards them.

“It’s a monster for fuck's sake,” said another in horror.

They immediately felt in danger and out came the baseball bats and daggers.

The thing came near them and inspected them.

“It has no match for our gang. We will chop it in pieces mate.” One of them said.

“It looks like a fuckin predator. Like one in the Arnold movies. These are one tough bastards” remarked another one as he took out his dagger.

“What are you looking at, you fools. Kill it for fuck's sake” the leader shouted as the group attacked.

Vetra saw a few humans approaching with a weapon like things. She had met humans before and knew that the vast majority of Humans were still unaware of the existence of Aliens and Aliens Races as it was kept very secretive by the UN and all Countries Governments.

They came to her and attacked her. In a matter of moments, she beat the hell out of them as they passed out due to trauma and fear ad one of them who was trying to run away fell in a manhole.

Lena by then had come back to her senses and witnessed the beating that Vetra had given them. She had seen Male Turian's Body before in Lex’s labs and knew a lot about them so she immediately concluded that it was a female turian. She was awestruck by her stature and kind of felt a tingle in her stomach when she saw her.

Lena got up and approached the turian beauty.

The first thing she said to vetra “You are not safe here turian girl”. “How do you know about me being a turian”, a shocked vetra asked.

“But why are you doing this for me,” Vetra asked.

“You just saved me and my friend's life. I owe you” Lena remarked.

How did Luna know about turians? Where was she taking Vetra? How was Vetra unsafe?

“No time to explain. You are not safe here. I will tell you everything once we get to a safe place. I know a place. Help me lift my friend and let’s get out of here” Lena said hurriedly.

Vetra carried the Human girl that had passed out by now and carried it towards her ship as Luna followed her. Vetra placed the girl on the floor and started the ship as Luna gave her the coordinates to a place.


	3. Chapter 2

**DEO Agency Headquarter, Los Angeles 1am**

“Sir! We have caught up signals of an unknown intruder into the earth, on our radar system about two minutes ago”, said an agent with concern. I

It was a hall which had various screens and antennas with various people dressed in a peculiar uniform sat on their respective areas and worked on their systems. It seemed to be some sort of command center.

“Check its glide speed and also the coordinates it is traveling too. Try to get a satellite focused on it and work on making it visible too if you can” said an authoritative looking man in a heavy voice.

The man was sitting in a huge glass cubicle present in the right middle of the hall and had a slightly different uniform. On his shoulders were two straps of some shiny metal, which probably showed that he was in charge around here.

“ Sir! It’s a propeller space ship that has been recorded to run by means of electromagnetic thrusts. That itself is pretty self-explanatory.” A female agent sitting in front of a supercomputer said after some calculations.

“That pretty much confirms the notion that it is an extraterrestrial ship. Monitor its stance closely and ask the emergency troops to stay ready” the man ordered in a commanding voice.

“ Sir! The ship has landed somewhere around the northwestern suburb right here in National City. I am unable to get a visual on it as something from it is blocking our satellite's signals. However, the electromagnetic propulsion radius has revealed its whereabouts in a 1km area at northwestern suburb” The female agent with glasses who seemed to be a scientist explained it.

“Prepare for an emergency operation. I want every special agent in this building armed and ready to move in 3 minutes. Alert the revolutionary troopers to stay on their toes. We might need backup”, The man barked orders as he stood up and started galloping towards the door.

He exited the command room and walked down an alley as the dimly lit corridor presented a dark and grim view. Finally, he entered into a hanger, reached the deck, and saw a small unit of armed specialized commando agents and several Humans. He wore a special jacket that was ready for him, armed himself with a glowing gun, and entered a Humvee.

“ Move out. Let the hunting begin” he grinned in an evil tone as he barked orders.

There lay a huge emblem in the hanger that had an eagle in the center and had “DEO” written on it in black color.

It translated into “Department Of Extranormal Operations”.

The ship’s engine rustled as it blew off steam into the air from its propellers which pushed it up ever so slightly from the ground. Soon the ship gathered momentum, it suddenly whizzed off into the air. Lena knew that the time was limited and they had to make it quick if they were to escape out of there unharmed. So she helped Vetra set the coordinates to a safe house. She asked Vetra to turn off the electromagnetic thrusts as she knew they would hunt them down by tracing the electromagnetic spectrum. She suggested to Vetra to run the ship on a reserve oxygen fuel which was untraceable.

Vetra had trusted Lena and was still perplexed by Lena’s knowledge about the Turians. She was still surprised that someone ordinary from planet earth would precisely know where she was from and who she was. She was also pretty impressed by Lena‘s knowledge about the ship. It was as if she was a Turian herself.

“How does she know that I was a Turian? Who could harm me on planet earth?? Was there anyone powerful enough on earth to do that??? Who was she running from??? Why did she say it was dangerous to stay there??” Vetra thought to herself as she maneuvered the ship and set course to the coordinates given by

Lena, An awkward silence had engulfed the ship.

“I know what you are thinking,” said Lena as she carefully caressed Alex into a comfortable mat.

“ I am Lena Luthor and this is my friend Alex Denver. You just saved our lives from those thugs and I am ever so thankful to you for that. ”

“I know you have many questions and will answer all of them. You can trust me” Lena continued.

“ I can tell by just looking at the physical features that you are a Turian from Palaven. You are a Dextro-Protein based alien species while we humans are Levo-Protein based. I know that our food is of no use to you.” Lena remarked as Vetra became more and more astonished by the in depth knowledge that Lena had.

“ You must have a name, what do they call you back home???” , Lena asked warmly. She knew she had made Vetra uncomfortable with all the details and now she needed to gain her trust.

“I am Vetra and yes I am a Turian from Palaven,” Vetra said in a low voice.

“But how do you know so much about My Race and this ship????” Vetra inquired suspiciously.

“Have you ever heard about Lex Luthor and the Luthor Corp????” asked Lena.

“Yes, the biotechnological giants that manufactured ships and did research on the various projects in the galaxy. They also represented your Race in Galactic and Galactic summits. Lex Luthor is a famous human and is well known. But I heard that the scope of their operations was a well hidden secret. What does it have to do with you.??” Vetra asked in a confused manner.

“I am Lex’s younger sister and the biological research head at L-Corp. That’s how I know everything related to you. I know about every alien species that exist in this galaxy and I have headed many research projects based on your kind” Lena said in a warm tone.

The ship had started to slow down and it lowered into a huge and vast well type pit that was pitch black. As it lowered down into the pit, lights started glowing in the well guiding the ship towards the bottom of the pit. The ship touched the ground after a few moments.

Lena opened the door of the ship as there appeared a door in front. She carried a passed out of Alex on her shoulders and walked towards the door.

“Shall we???” She gestured warmly as she entered the door which led them into a huge hall at the end of which were various doors. The hall appeared to be a lab and it had various huge glass slabs containing various different species that appeared to be preserved. There were freezers, microscopes, and various sophisticated machines that were probably used in various experiments.

“ Welcome to my playground. This is my private lab. Feel free to make yourself comfortable. I will join you in a moment as I have to take care of my friend” Lena chirped as she carried Alex into a room.

She laid Alex there and put a blanket over her as she exited and then entered another room.

She turned on the lights and opened the wardrobe in order to get dressed into something comfortable. She undressed and took out a red bra and matching red panties. She wore them on her silky body and then took out a transparent veil type gown and wore it too. The gown was almost transparent and it showed her beautiful white curvy body. She adjusted her bra and smiled in a naughty manner as it enhanced her beautiful round breasts. She had always had a wild fantasy of attracting beautiful and strong extraterrestrials and she had just met one. She wanted to impress her alien counterpart. She got out of the room and then joined Vetra.

Vetra was pleasantly surprised. She could not put her gaze away from Lena as she walked towards her. She had seen humans naked but only men and it was her first instance where she had seen a beautiful human female almost naked. She was particularly fascinated by her beautiful round breasts.

“So, do you like my lab???” Lena asked a dumbfounded Vetra.

“Yes, it's impressive. But why did you bring us here??? You said we were unsafe??? How???” Vetra asked in a steady voice as she kept her gaze on Lena‘s body.

“ If we had stayed there, they would have raided us and captured you, and then that would have been your end!!!” Lena said in a paranoid voice.

“Who are you talking about???” Vetra asked worryingly.

“The “DEO”. Department of extranormal operations. It’s a secret NATO Agency set out to limit and eliminate the Aliens that land on earth. They monitor the air spaces and then if someone lands, they capture them and kill them without leaving a trace. They think all Aliens are dangerous and hate them ”, Lena explained as she told her about the details of their operations and how they had conducted operations.

“They have deployed various ancient torture techniques. They kill for pleasure and the victim dies an extremely painful and sadistic death. Do you know what they did to Starfire ????. She begged them not to burn her by the ancient method of brazen bull. But they have a heart. They roasted her alive by sending her inside a bull made of bronze and then heated the bull till the hot metal roasted the poor thing. They left her roasted body on a pole to make an example out of her. ”

“Superman, Raven, and Blackfire suffered too. They dissected each of them from their groin to their head into two pieces while they were alive. They made recordings of all these killings so that they could use it for invoking fear and propaganda. They used ability proof ropes to tie them up to long dissecting tables. You could still see the video in which raven and Blackfire beg for mercy. It still haunts my memory. They are evil men and women and they have no heart. They kill for pleasure and their hunger never satiates.” Lena explained the horrific details as Vetra, Vetra Thanks Lena, Turian elders that she had evaded DEO in time.

“You know, I have a surprise for you. I had been able to develop Dextro-Protein based food and it had given amazing results in trials. I could not announce my research as the DEO had lobbied in all the international forums against All alien races such Turian to Kyptronian to Asari. But my sources tell me that, during the latest session of the UN it has been decided that they would allow the researchers and the alien races would be able to visit earth. They would announce it very soon” Lena said in a cheerful tone as she noticed Vetra gazing at her in awe.

“So what brought you here on earth???” asked Lena.

“I was sent here on a punishment. It’s a long story” Lena looked lost gazing into Vetra’s deep eyes as she told Lena about her life and her story. Lena was very impressed by this brave Turian and was moved by the sacrifice that she had made for her sister Sidera.

“You are an amazing being and you are so full of character,” Lena said in a soft voice to Vetra as she held her strong hand in her soft human hand.

She gently rose up a bit to reach Vetra's level and slowly moved her lips towards Vetra’s mandibles on her mouth. She gently placed her lips on her mandibles and started to apply a little pressure. Her body became hot with sweat as she attempted to kiss Vetra.

Vetra was surprised to see Lena make the move but she was happy in her head knowing that she had got to kiss a beautiful woman like her. She gently placed her hand on Lena‘s back as the mandibles on her mouth stuck to Lena‘s perky. The mandibles sucked on her gently as they kissed for half a minute.

They broke the kiss as Lena’s hand touched a flask on a nearby table and it fell off creating a sharp sound. Both of them looked at each other with redness in cheeks as they began to realize what they had done.

“I think we should call it a night. I have placed a bed for you alongside Alex. Get some rest ” Lena said in a shy tone.

Vetra left her in the lab and went to the room where Alex was lying. She was deep asleep.

“I didn’t do anything wrong, did I??? That’s how we kiss in Palaven ” Vetra thought as she laid down alongside Alex.

An idea crossed her mind. “Maybe I should practice so I don’t screw up next time.” Vetra thought as she glanced at Alex.

She kneeled over her and gently placed her mandibles on Alex’s soft pink lips. She started sucking on her lips as her mandibles sucked Alex’s lips and swallowed her saliva into her mouth. Alex felt as if something was moving on her lips. She started enjoying and sucked back for a minute without opening her eyes. She slowly opened her eyes and saw a strange alien looking female sucking her lips.

She broke the kiss with anguish and fear and suddenly let out a shriek as she pushed Vetra to aside and stood up.

“What the hell???? What are you??? I mean who are you???” She shouted in a panicked tone as she tried to grasp what she was saying . Her head was spinning but she could still see that an alien was standing in front of her. She knew she was not in a dream but she pinched herself just to be sure.

Humans reached the coordinates given to them by the command center. There was nothing there except some street thugs who were lying there beaten and bruised.

“Search the area thoroughly” ordered the leader.

“Sir! The last electromagnetic signal was received here before communication broke down”.

After conducting the search for an hour, they turned their attention towards the gang members.

One of them was crying with pain while the rest of them had passed out.

“Did you witness something strange here?” the leader asked from the crying man.

“Gladiator” This was the only word he could mutter out.

“Take him in. He has seen something but is obviously too shocked to tell us what. He will be useful”.

The commando agents dragged the crying man into Humans as the leaders' Cat Grant and Samuel Lane and Lucy Lane and Lois Lane ordered them on wireless to get back to base.


	4. Chapter 3

**DEO Agency Headquarter, Los Angeles. 10am**

“Sir! The man that we captured from the alley for information is ready to be interrogated”, said an agent as he entered the commander's room. On the side of a table, a nameplate said Commander Hank Henshaw. “Brilliant!!! I am sure he has seen something and has enough information about what happened that night. Let’s go.” The commander who was presumably named as Hank Henshaw said in a low tone.  
Henshaw left the office a walked steadily as the agent accompanied him. After walking for some time, they had reached a room with a huge glass window. The leader of the thugs could be seen from the window as he was sitting on a chair with his hands tied behind his back. There was a door beside the glass window which opened into the room where the thug leader was sitting.

Henshaw opened the door and entered the room. The thug on seeing Henshaw started sobbing.  
“Please let me go, Sir!! I have one nothing I swear. Just let me go. I am a harmless man.” He pleaded to Henshaw before Henshaw shouted at him with full force.  
“Shut up!!! Just shut up!!!”.  
The man stopped speaking and only sobbed as he laid his eyes on Henshaw. He was visibly scared.  
“Now I am going to ask you some questions. You answer them correctly and I will let you go. And if even had a little doubt about your answers, I will let you rot in this room forever and trust me!!! That’s the least punishment we give!!!”, Henshaw said coldly as he looked coldly into the man’s eyes.  
“Yes Sir!!” The man said in a trembling voice. “Alright!!! What did you see last night?? What happened to you and your men??? Who beat you up????” Henshaw asked authoritatively.

We were just following two girls you know, fooling around. Suddenly there was a loud noise. It was as if a helicopter was landing but it was more like a saucer. Then its door opened and an Alien came out of it. It was very tall and had huge claws. It was something like a gladiator you know, in one of those Arnold movies, you know with the tentacles on the face.” The man explained with fear evident in his eyes.  
“Those are called mandibles you idiot!!! What happened then?” Asked Henshaw.  
“I and my friends tried to fight Alien as it came near us but Alien beat us all within moments. It was much more powerful than an ordinary human. It beat us all. But then strangely, one of the girls talked with it. They carried the third girl to the saucer and then whizzed off in thin air like they were never even there. Then your people arrived and saw us.” The man said.

“Alright!!! One last question!!! Did the Alien had a shiny metal like thing on its body???? Like some sort of metal gear.” Henshaw asked. He knew what creature had landed the previous night and wanted to confirm his suspicion.  
“Yes sir!!! It definitely had that.” The man answered.  
“Alright!!!. You are free. My agent will ask you a few questions and then they will drop you in the streets.” Henshaw said as he left the room. He was now sure that a Turian had landed on earth that day. But why did it vanish with the girls???. And where did they go????  
Hank Henshaw came out of the room and asked one of his agents to get information about the girls that went away with the Turian. He instructed them to check the video footage of the club where the girls went. He told them that the thug would help them with recognition. Once the suspects were recognized and identified, they can lead them to the Turian.”  
“I am so sorry!! I didn’t mean to scare you!!!! I am Vetra Nyx. I am a Turian from Suddenly the door opened and Luna entered the room. She had heard the noise and came running to check on what was going on. Lena explained the happenings of last night to Alex she sat her down and told her how Vetra had helped them when they were  
trapped by those thugs. She told Alex all about herself and her secret lab and told her about Vetra’s history and the reason due to which she had come to earth. Alex was a bit shocked at first but on learning the complete truth about both of them, she calmed down. Lena told her about her projects by means of which she had helped the Aliens that had landed on earth.

After knowing a complete truth, Alex shared a secret of her own. She told both of them that she had been attracted to females only all her life and never was attracted to  
men at any stage of her life. Vetra and Lena were shocked at first but then they accepted the fact that it was Alex’s choice and they were happy for her. The three of them chatted for a while before they said goodbye to each other and went back to sleep. Alex laid down on her bed. Her head was filled with thoughts. After learning about Vetra’s sacrifices for her younger sister Sidera, she was starting to inspire her. She thought about that kiss as her cheeks went red. She could not think about anyone else other than this beautiful, brave, and compassionate Turian female. Vetra on the other hand was conflicted. She had just kissed two beautiful women, that too within the span of an hour. She thought about how beautiful both of them were. She had never felt something like that before and was only thinking about Alex and Lena.  
She thought of Lena’s tender kiss and then her mind averted to Alex’s beautiful soft lips.  
She thought for a while but then fell asleep.

Lena was also flustered by the kiss they had just shared in the lab. She thought about Vetra. How beautiful and strong she was. She had developed a crush on Vetra the moment she had seen her walking down the ship. She giggled at the thought of being with her and then went back to sleep.  
The next morning the three of them had breakfast. Lena and Alex ate pancakes while Vetra ate the Dextro protein bars that Lena had made for them.  
"So Vetra, what are you going to do with all your time here on Earth??” Alex asked.  
“I haven’t thought about that yet. I have to find a place where no one can hunt me down and I can live safely. That’s the first thing that I had to take care of.” Vetra replied.  
“Well, I was hoping that if you didn’t mind, you can stay here with us. Its Alex’s semester break so she can spend some time here with us as well. We can have loads of fun and  
you would be safe here too.” Lena said.

“That’s a wonderful idea. I can come to visit you guys and stay here. Can also get you supplies to make more Dextro Protein based food for her.” Alex chirped.  
“That’s very kind of you to say but I don’t want to bother you two,” Vetra replied. She was obviously shy and didn’t want to bother them.  
“You won’t bother us. You saved our lives. We owe you that.” Lena said. “So it is decided. You are staying here.” Alex said gleefully. Alright. I guess I will listen to you two. Vetra said with a smile on her mandibles.  
“Yayyy!!!!” Both girls suddenly hugged Vetra at once who was once again flustered by it. She was still undecided about which girl she liked more.  
“Sir!!! We have received the footage from the club. We have it ready for you to view along with the witness.” An agent said as he entered the office of Commander Henshaw.  
“That’s awesome. Let’s go then.” Commander Henshaw and the agent walked through an alley and entered a room where a projector was placed. Two agents brought the thug and at him down next to the Commander.

The footage started to play. After some time the part where Lena Luthor, Alex Danvers, and Kara Danvers enter the club appeared.  
“There!! These are the two girls!!!” The thug jumped off his chair. “Are you sure these are the girls????” Commander said coldly.  
“Yes. They will sit there and order drinks and then would dance for a while.” The thug answered.  
“Alright. Forward the video .” Henshaw ordered. When they forwarded the video, exactly the same thing happened that was described by the thug. Henshaw now had two faces that he had to find.  
“Sir!!! How are we going to find out about these girls??? We only have their faces and we don’t know their names.” An agent asked concerned.  
“Ask around the club. They spent a lot of time there so probably one of them is a regular there. They also had drunk so they must have paid for them too. The club usually keeps track of the payments made by credit cards. The bartender or the manager may have that information.” Henshaw said as he processed the information through his brain.   
He was a very sharp and intelligent man.  
“I will attend to that sir”. An agent said as he left the room. Later that evening, the agent reported back. He looked happy.  
“Sir!! I am pleased to inform you that we have gotten information about the suspects. The drinks were paid by credit card and it belongs to Alex Danvers. Moreover, the bartender told me that she is a university student and regularly visits the club. They had no information on the second girl.” The agent explained to the Commander.  
“Well done!!! You have done a great job. So now, we have a name and a face. This “Alex Danvers” must know something about that Turian. After all, the three of them left together.” Commander said as he applauded the agent.

“Call the university authority. I want every possible information about this girl on my table till sundown.” Commander Henshaw ordered.  
“I am on it, sir!!!” The agent left. The commander had Alex’s file on his table. As he read her file, he was shocked to learn that Alex was the daughter of Jeremiah Danvers.   
Jeremiah was a close associate of Hank Henshaw as the two of them worked together until the former died under “mysterious circumstances”.  
“What do we have to do to that girl sir??? We know where she lives.” An agent said respectfully.  
“I want you to assign three agents to this. Tell them to keep an eye on her movement and do not let her disappear for a moment. Follow her every move like a shadow. And remember!!! Do not hurt her under any circumstances!!! She is family.” Henshaw said as he relaxed on his chair remembering Jeremiah.  
Alex, Lena, and Vetra on the other hand were having a lot of fun. They remodeled the lab and Alex helped Lena in some of her research projects. Vetra helped with the physical parts of it. Every time Vetra lifted something for them, they gasped in awe and pleasure. Both Lena and Alex had developed strong feelings for Vetra and Vetra on the other hand had a strong attraction to both of them. She liked both of them as both were amazing in their own right however she was still not able to incline to one side.  
The weekend was over so Alex decided to visit her hostel. She didn’t want to raise alarms by staying away for too long so she bid both Vetra and Lena goodbye. She told  
them that she would get the supplies and visit them after two days once she is done with some errands. Vetra came out of the pit to bid her goodbye. Just when Alex was about to leave, Vetra pulled her closer and placed her mandibles on Alex’s soft lips. She sucked on her tongue.

Alex was surprised by this sudden move, but she returned the kiss with all the passion, sucking gently on her mandibles. After a while, they broke their kiss Alex hugged Vetra and left.  
Vetra came back to the lab. Luna was working on some machines.  
“I have Vetra to myself for now!!!” Luna thought to herself as she smiled at the various possibilities.  
A day had passed and Alex started to gather the products needed for the preparation of Dextro protein based food. She was unbeknownst to the fact that she had been followed every second since she had arrived at the hostel. The agents followed her like a shadow and gave out all the information to the Commander at the headquarters.

The commander knew that the stuff Alex bought was used to create Dextro food. He was now certain that Alex knew the whereabouts of the Turian. He just had to follow her till she led him to the prize. He thought to himself as he smiled.  
2 days had passed and Alex had gathered all the stuff. She got out of her hostel and drove her car to the pit. She didn’t realize the fact that two black jeeps had followed her all the way to the pit. The jeeps stopped behind a ridge at some distance. Alex still unaware that the agents had followed her to the pit, entered the secret hideout. One of the agents called Hank Henshaw.


	5. Chapter 4

**DEO Agency Headquarter, Los Angeles. 12.00 am**  
“Sir! We have a visual on Alex Danvers. She has just entered into a pit like structure. Permission to engage??????”, said an agent as he briefed Commander Hack Henshaw about the ongoing situation over the radio.  
“Permission denied!!! Do not engage at any costs. I repeat do not engage any costs. I want this Turian alive at any cost.” Hack Henshaw scoffed as he disseminated orders to  
his team.  
“Leave two surveillance robot UAVs in the area around the pit. I don’t want them to know that we are watching them.” Henshaw ordered his team.  
“Sir should we monitor them through drones and satellite navigation system??? It would be a much better idea as it would help us track their movements and keep an eye on them without even alerting them.” A female agent with glasses remarked. Her ranks depicted that she had a superior position as compared to the others around her.  
“That’s a very good idea. Ask the team for the coordinates and Get a drone up there to keep an eye on the pit. Another drone must be sent to scan the area around the pit for possible hostile environments. Meanwhile, tell the alpha team to keep a close eye on the hostel area at all times.” Henshaw said as he monitored the whole situation from the  
war room.  
“Sir we have received the coordinates from the Zulu team. Drones are in the air and now we have eyes on the pit at all times.” The female agent said warmly.  
“Great work team. Ask the Zulu team to return to the base. We don’t want them to get suspicious. These Turians are very dangerous creatures. They are very strong and  
ruthless and will never say no to a fight. We have to be very smart about this.” Henshaw said as he directed orders once again.  
“Zulu team!!! Return to the base immediately.” Another agent conveyed the orders to the team watching the pit.

The Zulu team took few pictures and set up the disguised UAV’s in the area as they prepared for extraction. After completing the standard operating procedures, the agents got into their jeeps and left for the base.  
Hack Henshaw was still wary about the threat that this Turian posed. They had been observing the pit for some days now and they had monitored the movement of Alex as she had been the only one to get in or out of the pit. They had gathered information about her and keenly watched her but still didn’t have concrete proof that the Turian was with her. Moreover, the ID of the second girl was still a mystery as they had no information about her.  
Henshaw did not want to raid the pit without having any concrete evidence. He knew that it would create a mess for them and their Agency. They were already under scrutiny because of their Anti-Alien Propaganda and gross violations of the rights of the detainees that were placed under their authority. There were even calls for them to be banned or disarmed.  
Henshaw was under the influence of these thoughts as when an agent came into the room.  
“Sir!!!! You have to see this.” Agents said as he fumbled his words.  
He said as he turned on the screen of the laptop. A recorded video was being played on the laptop. He could see the members of the security council of the UN. They were apparently discussing a new law that would allow the production of Dextro Protein based Food thus making a way for Few Alien Races such as Turians and Quarian and All Other Races to survive on this planet. The members also discussed completely lifting the ban on the entry of Aliens into the earth.  
“All of this if achieved would put an end to our agency” Henshaw clenched his fingers as he thought about the outcome. The stakes had risen and he needed to act fast as he was running out of time.

Lena had wasted two whole days. Today was the day that Alex was going to arrive and Lena was unable to build on the romantic kiss that they had shared on the night they  
had met. Lena and Vetra had bonded extensively over the things at the lab. They had remodeled some of the machines and even had prepared new recipes for Dextro Protein  
based Food. Moreover, Lena and Vetra had shared their past experiences and their historical origins. They went well together as they had pretty much the same zeal and passion towards the alien life. Vetra had also told Lena about her adventures as a mercenary for hire. Lena admired Vetra a lot as she had to suffer a lot because she was an orphan. All her life she had fought each and every hurdle bravely and took it upon herself to raise her baby sister Sidera all by herself. The thought of being away from her was enough to bring her to tears. Vetra missed Sidera a lot. Lena shared her own story with Vetra. She told her how difficult it was to grow under the shadow of her brother Lex. Her Adopted Mother Lillian had always hated her and she had always craved for mother’s love. Her Father Lionel adored her though and she had only been able to cope with all this because of her father. Alex and Lena were chatting when both of them suddenly heard the sound of the elevator.  
Suddenly the door creaked open and Alex entered. She had several bags with her and had a bright smile on her face that beamed like anything.  
“Hellooo!!! A little help here!!” Alex shouted as she dragged the bags. The bags looked heavy.  
“Oh!!! We are so sorry!!!” Both Vetra and Lena said as they rushed to help her.  
“I have brought all the things that you required and I have also brought in some retro movies that we will binge watch on our girls night.” Alex explained.  
“That would be wonderful. I have never watched movies with humans before.” Vetra said with excitement.  
“Then that settles it. We will have a girls' night together.” Lena remarked.

Suddenly Lena got a call from a friend Cat Grant and she went away to attend the call. Vetra looked into the eyes of Alex. She looked beautiful. Alex saw Vetra staring at her and was a bit flushed. She suddenly came forward and smooched Vetra on the mandibles. Vetra was suddenly surprised by this sudden movement as she sucked back at her soft lips with her mandibles. Vetra was left at crossroads once again. Alex and Vetra kissed for a while and then broke it off when they heard Lena as she came back with a smile on her face.  
“Great news girls. I was talking with my friend Cat Grant and she told me about the recent meeting between the members of the security council of UN. It looks like they are going to allow the production of Dextro protein Food. Moreover, they are considering lifting the ban on the aliens entering Planet Earth.” Lena said with a big smile.  
“Oh my God!!! The Cat Grant!!! The Queen of all media!!! She always has authentic with Facts by Sources in Catco news Articles unlike FakeNews outlet such as CNN FoxNews MSNBC MSNNews ABCNews CBSNews NewyorkTimes NewyorkPost WashingtonTimes WashingtonPost LATimes LAPost CWNews. That’s amazing. That means Vetra won’t have to hide anymore.” Alex screamed with happiness.  
“Yes. She was saying that they may announce it next week and it would come with a big bang as they have some other important decisions lined up too.” Lena remarked.  
“That’s wonderful. I am ever so thankful to you too for looking after me.” Vetra said shyly.  
“Oh come on. You are our friend now and that’s what friends are for.” Lena said warmly.

The three of them smiled at each other as they hugged together in a huddle. Vetra’s mind was still hung up on the fact that she didn’t know which girl she liked more.  
The war room was filled with all the high ranking agents of the DEO Agency and all the private investors of the DEO Agency. Besides Henshaw, Lionel Luthor along with his wife Lillian Luthor and his son Lex Luthor were also present. Samuel Lane, his wife Ella and their younger daughter Lucy was also present. The pressure on Henshaw was immense as he had to produce the results if he was to stay in the command of the DEO Agency. The Lane’s and the Luthor’s had supported him always but even they had limits. Henshaw was aware that time was running out and he had to make a move if he wanted to catch the Turian. He wanted to confirm whether Vetra was inside the pit or not. Today was a big day as they planned on sending a spy camera mounted on a bird shaped robot.  
“Is the eagle ready???” Henshaw said coldly.  
“Yes Sir!!! It’s ready to take off.” An agent answered.  
“Are you sure about this????” Lionel Luthor asked Henshaw. “I think it’s a bad idea.” Lex remarked.  
“This is the only option we have. We cannot risk storming into the pit. We have to be sure.” Henshaw answered.  
“I think he is right. My military experience tells me that it’s good to know.” Samuel added.  
“Alright. Launch it then.” Henshaw ordered. The bird had been launched and in about half hour or so it reached the destination. Henshaw had ordered two tactical teams to surround the pit from some distance. They had been watching the whole situation like hawks. They knew the importance of their mission and Henshaw didn’t want to take any chance with it at all.  
“Sir!!! The eagle is ready to go in.” An agent asked a concerned Henshaw. “Permission granted!!! Enter the pit.” Henshaw said as he clenched his hands.   
The bird started its journey down the pit. The result of its camera was being displayed on a big screen in the center. The agent navigating the bird carefully guided it through the cooling vent and into the AC com lines. After carefully maneuvering the bird through the vent and looking for a way, a window like a vent appeared. The bird pushed through this  
bigger vent and entered into a huge hall. It appeared to be some sort of lab.  
“WOW!!! That’s quite a sophisticated place to exist under the pit. Hide the bird onto a safe vantage point from where we can view the lab. We just have to wait it out.” Henshaw ordered.  
“That place looks oddly familiar!” Lex said as if trying to remember something.  
The agent then carefully placed the bird on a high shelf as the team observed the lab from its camera. After some time, A door on the far end of the lab opened. There was Alex. And with her, was the Turian. The other girl was also there but she had a scarf on her head and her face was not visible. Henshaw’s face beamed with joy as he saw the Turian. He had just discovered something that would make him legendary and would ensure the future of his organization as well.  
“Prepare the choppers. We have confirmation now. Ask the teams to surround the pit completely and tell them not to engage at any cost. I want them alive. Take alien  
tranquilizers of the maximum frequency with you. All the agents must have that with them.” Henshaw barked orders.  
“We finally have someone to do experiments on.” Samuel and Lionel said as grinned to each other.  
“But sir!! We must have some proof against the alien to authorize the raid.” An agent intervened.  
“Kill the thugs' Lex. Make sure that you use the iron mandibles. That would be our proof.“ Henshaw said with an evil smile on his face.  
“With pleasure!!!” Lex grinned.  
“Let’s hunt a Turian”. He said coldly as geared up for the mission.  
She asked the woman to come out.

Alex had forgotten a bag in her car. She excused herself and went back to the top of the ground to the car. As she grabbed the bag and was about to leave, she heard some strange noise coming from the trunk of her car. She pulled up the hatch and was surprised to see a young woman hiding in there.   
“What the hell???? Who are you???? An what are you doing here in my car??” Alex shouted.  
“You may not know who I am. But I know who you are!!! I know all about this pit and the alien you are hiding.” Lois Lane answered as he came out of the car’s trunk.  
“What are you saying??? Were you following me???? Are you insane??? Just get the hell out of here.” Alex shouted with anger.  
“You need to listen to me!!! You have to trust me.” Lois murmured.  
“Or what?? Get the hell out you creep.” Alex scoffed with anger.  
“It’s about all of you and your safety. Just give me a minute. Then I will leave.” Lois said. “Alright!!! Say what you have to say!!!” Alex said as she tried to control her anger.  
“Not here!!! It’s not safe.” Lois answered.  
“Alright!!! Come on.” Alex said.  
Alex took her downstairs to the lab where Lena was waiting for her. Vetra was in the bedroom.  
“Who is that Alex???? You do know strangers are not allowed here!!!” Lena blasted with anger.  
“It’s not her fault!!! Listen to me, please. Your lives are in danger. The D.E.O are onto you!!! They know about the alien and they know that it’s with you.” Lois tried to explain.  
“What alien??? Alex, Is she insane???” Lena scoffed.  
“Hey!!! No need to pretend alright!!! I know everything!! I saw you with her in the alley that day. My name is Lois Lane and I am an investigative journalist. I know everything  
about you three as I have been following you since the start. If I had bad intentions, I would have reported you to the US Military or Area 51 or DEO Agency. The DEO Agency knows about the alien. They are trying to track you down and they may be onto you in a matter of days. They will try to break in and raid illegally. They will kill your alien friend and both you for Human Traitors. Just like they murdered Kal El aka Clark Joseph Kent aka Superman, my husband.” Lois said as tears pricked her eyes.  
“How do you know all that???” Lena asked surprised. “My Father Samuel, my Mother Ella, and my Younger Sister Lucy work for them along with your Father Lionel, your Mother Lillian and your Brother Lex. They were accomplices to the murder of my Kal El. I hate them and the DEO Agency from the bottom of my heart. My work is done. I did my duty. It’s time for me to leave. And don’t worry!! Your secret of an alien friend is safe with me.” Lois Lane said in a sad tone.  
“Take my car!! Leave the keys and the car at my hostel. Here is the address.” Alex gave Lois the keys.  
“Thank you. Take care.” Lois said as he made her way to the elevator. The woman left as Alex and Lena stood there dumbfounded and surprised. They were still not sure whether to trust her. Alex, Lena, and Vetra made some Dextro protein Dishes and headed towards a room to enjoy the Vetra her Dextro protein Food while Humans enjoy their food and watch the films. They were unaware of the fact that a robotic bird was spying on them as they prepared food. Alex had brought romantic comedies with her and she was sure that Vetra would enjoy them as she had been stressed because of all the hiding and not being able to go out.

Lena turned to the projector as she played the movie. Lena and Vetra sat on the sofa while Alex scooted over to the bed. They turned on the movie and started watching it.  
Alex had already seen the movie and she got bored. Within half an hour she was deep asleep on the bed. Meanwhile, Lena moved closer to Vetra on the sofa and placed her head on Vetra’s broad shoulder. A romantic scene was playing and things had started to heat up between Lena and Vetra.  
Vetra looked into the eyes of Lena as she made her move. She gently placed her mandibles on Lena’s lips as she sucked her beautiful reddish lips. Lena grew into the kiss and passionately slipped her tongue inside the mandibles of Vetra. The two of them kissed each other feverishly as their Lena’s hands rubbed Vetra’s body gently. Suddenly they felt vibrations. They broke off their kiss and looked at each other. The vibrations intensified with each passing minute. It was as if an earthquake had come. Lena knew that these vibrations occurred when heavy vehicles moved on the ground above the complex.  
“What is that???” Alex woke up rubbing her eyes.  
“What?? What are you talking about????” Alex asked.  
“I think it’s a vehicle. A huge truck or something like that”. Lena said. Suddenly it occurred to her.  
“Girls I need you to suit up. Lois was right. There are vests in the cupboard and the weapons are placed on the bigger shelf in the lab. I think it’s about to get messy.” Lena said hurriedly.  
“Lois was right. I think the DEO Agency is here!!! Hurry up we don’t have time.” Lena answered as she opened the cupboard to get the vests out.


	6. Chapter 5

**DEO Agency Headquarter, Los Angeles. 11am**  
Lex Luthor went into the weapons armory. He had just been told by Commander Henshaw to kill the thugs and make it look like the Turian did it. He went into the armory and saw various kinds of weapons in it. He chose a robot that had mandibles of some dense alloy attached to the alloy. It was probably some sort of an experimental robot built on the model of Turians. Lex left the room as he took the robot’s remote with him and went across the headquarters to the interrogation area. All the thugs that had been picked up that day were kept here in cells. He entered a dimly lit room and asked the tan agent there to bring the thugs one by one into the room. The guard followed suit. He turned the robot on and sat behind a protective vent in the room. The thug entered the room and saw the robot standing there. Lex programmed the robot into destruction mode. The robot attacked the thug immediately as it clasped his hands with its claw shaped arms and within moments the room was filled with the screams of the thug. The robot devoured the thug by using its sharp mandibles to rip out the heart and lungs of the thug. Lex Luthor laughed hysterically as the thugs entered the room one by one and perished within moments. Their screams could be heard in the entire complex.  
After some moments, the leader of the hugs was brought to the room where his fate waited for him. He begged for mercy but Luthor laughed like a maniac in return. Within moments, the thug’s vitals laid bare in a pool of blood.  
“Clean this mess up and throw these bodies and their organs at the place where we picked them from." Make sure that no attention is pointed at us till we are done with the Turian. Lex said to an agent as he made his way out of the chamber.  
“Calm down. There is no need to point guns.” The intruder said in a meek voice.

Just when he was about to leave the chamber, he saw someone peeking through the window. He tiptoed his way towards the back of the intruder. The intruder had a mask on his face.  
“Well well well who do we have here. Looks like I have just caught a little bird.” Lex said as he pointed his pistol at the intruder.  
“Shut up!!! There is no place for spies in DEO Agency. Now open that mask or else I will blow your brains out.” Lex said in a threatening tone.  
“Alright!!! I am taking my mask off!! Easy with the gun!!!” The intruder said as it lifted the mask off of the face. “Oh my God, It’s you, Lois Lane”...Lex said with shock.  
“I need someone who needs to see this,” Lex said as he knocked Lois Lane out with a blow on her head. Lois Lane opened her eyes to find herself bound to a chair. Her legs and arms were tied to the chair and the chair was fixed on the ground. Her head was a little heavy and she felt a sharp pain on the side of her head. Suddenly it all came back to her. Lex had struck her head with the baton of his pistol and she had passed out.  
Suddenly the door opened and she saw her father Samuel Lane along with Henshaw and Lionel Luthor entered the room.  
“Well! Let me guess. Are these three the men that run this crime syndicate??? The three amigos” Lois said with a taunt evident in her voice.  
“You never cease to amaze me! I raised you and this is how you repay me. We have found maps and data USBs in your bag. You also recorded Lex killing those thugs. What are you up to now???” Samuel Lane shouted with anger.  
“You are a WarCriminal and Racist and a Mass Murderer!!! So are these men and this Worldwide Agency. And I am going to make sure that the world sees your true color.” Lois scoffed.  
“We have destroyed all the evidence you have,” Henshaw said with a sheepish smile.  
“How can you do this??? I am your father you imbecile.” Samuel shouted.  
“I uploaded the evidence to the satellite system software of the UN Organization and Catco before Lex caught me.

Someone will check that feed. And then you all are finished. And I know about the Turian and I have informed them about the little stunt you are going to pull.” Lois scoffed.  
“You are a monster. You and your friends murdered my husband Kal El in cold blood.” Lois shouted back.  
“Take her and lock her up in the detention chamber. Let her rot there. And make sure to starve her to death.” Samuel said in anger as he left the room. Henshaw meanwhile sat in a chopper and headed towards the pit. The battle was about to begin.  
Lena took out the vests as she thought about the scenario in her head. She took one vest and wore it and gave the other one to Alex. She knew that Vetra didn’t need one as she had metal carapaces which offered natural protection to her. It was as if she was born with a bulletproof jacket. Lena knew that it wouldn’t easy. DEO was a big Agency with a lot of support from everywhere. They had many well trained agents and had modern weapons. They had backing from the various anti-alien Press Outlet such CNN of the world and it would certainly be a very difficult task for the three girls. Lena knew that they could fight the DEO Agency but she thought that they did not have the kind of resources for them to fight them off for a longer fight. They needed to be smart about the fight as they had a much better chance in a shorter much intense fight. She looked over at Vetra and her heart pained a little. For the first time in her life, Lena had felt something for anyone and when it happened finally, more things became messed up. She smiled at Vetra affectionately who nodded her head. She had decided that she would fight until the very end. For herself and for the woman she loves.

Alex on the other hand was still perplexed about the whole situation. She knew that she was followed to the pit and blamed herself for all that bloodshed that was about to happen. She had felt like someone was following her but she kept it from Vetra and Lena. And now all of them were in danger. She thought about the situation and analyzed that she could have been more responsible. She knew a bit about the DEO Agency and knew that they were very dangerous people. She knew what they did to aliens and she had an idea that Vetra was under extreme danger. Her heart plummeted at the thought of Vetra being captured by them She couldn’t even imagine it. She turned back and saw Vetra who greeted her with a smile. That’s it she thought. She was in love with Vetra and now she was willing to do anything it took to save her and Lena. Lena was her friend and Vetra was the love of her life. She thought to herself how that very moment was what defined the three of them.  
Vetra was still upset over the fact that her fate was cursed. Her parents were taken away from her and then her sister too. Now the universe wanted to take her friends too. She knew she was in love with one of them. But she was not sure till last night. Last night she had finally come to a conclusion about the woman she loved. She was still hesitant to tell her as she had moments with both of them and she didn’t want to break the other one’s heart. She had promised herself that she would tell the woman she loved when the battle will be over.

“So girls!!! What’s the plan??” Alex asked.  
“The plan is to surprise them with an intense attack. The attack should be so intense that they do not have the time to react to it.” Lena replied.  
“So we are going to surprise them. But how are we going to do that???” Vetra asked.  
“I have a plan. We will create multiple diversions to distract them, It will give us enough time to escape in Vetra’s ship. Alex you are going to plant bombs throughout the complex. I have marked the locations where you are going to plant them. Vetra. You have to make sure that your ship is up and running. I will intercept and hack into their communication systems. Once they are dark, we would hit them with full force, and before they could recover we will be back in the ship. And just when we will be about leaving and they would enter the place, we will blow this place to shreds.” Lena explained the plan in detail.  
“I must say, Lena. That’s one hell of a plan.” Vetra smiled.  
“You should be military tactician”. Alex chirped.  
“All right girls!!! Enough chit chat. Let’s get to work.” Lena shouted.

Lena went into the armory and loaded three tactical machine guns with extra ammo. She then placed three daggers and multiple hand grenades with the vests. Then she put three berretta pistols along with the gear. Then came the other stuff like night vision goggles and communication heads. She gave Vetra a lot of ammunition to be placed on the ship. They stocked the Ship food, weapons, medicines, and ammunition.  
Alex on the other hand placed the bombs onto the locations marked by Lena. The vibrations had intensified. The girls geared up as they placed mines on the entrance of the pit. Lena packed an extra sniper and settled herself on the ridge beside the ship. Alex settled herself in a bunker beneath the ship with RPG’S and hand grenades along with the machine guns. Meanwhile, Vetra settled in a bunker adjacent to Alex. They were ready to go. Suddenly they heard an explosion. Lena checked the CCTV. DEO Agency teams had broken up the entrance and were making their way down by means of ropes. The battle had begun.  
Sir!!! Alpha and Zulu teams are ready to enter the ridge. Permission to proceed. Permission granted.

With that signal, one of the teams placed an explosive charge on the ridge and blew open a hole. The entrance to the pit was now wide open. They lowered the ropes into the pitch dark pit and slowly lowered themselves in the darkness beneath them. They were each a team of about twelve men. They turned on their goggles and saw a door. Alpha team secured a perimeter as the Zulu team marched towards the door at the end of the vast arena. The team was so focused on the door that they didn’t even bother looking at the ground that was swarming with land mines. Suddenly an explosion took place and then it set off a series of explosions and within moments the Zulu team was torn into little pieces. The mines had done their job as the alpha team watched in horror.  
“What was that????” Henshaw shouted over the transmitter.  
“Sir, there were land mines. Zulu team is gone, sir!!! I repeated the Zulu team is down.” The leader at the alpha team shouted back.  
“Proceed on with the alpha team. Prepare two more teams to send down there.” Henshaw said with anger.

The girls had heard the explosions and they had seen from the CCTV that one of the team was torn into pieces. Alex signaled to Lena that started to hack into the satellite comm of DEO Agency. She wanted to isolate and kill this team as well. In that way, D.E.O would have attacked with full force and that was there a chance to escape.  
Within moments she had hacked into their systems. She instilled a virus into it and then downed the satellite. She then took her aim at the door as she signaled to Vetra and Alex to be ready for contact.  
“Sir!!!! The satellite comm is down. We are no longer in contact with the alpha team down there.” An agent said with a worrisome face.  
“What???? You fools!!! Get that satellite back up now!!!!” Henshaw shouted with anger. “We are trying sir but it may take up to 30 mins.”  
“Sir!!! The satellite is up again. But it’s very silent there.” An agent said. “Try to contact them.” Henshaw scoffed.  
“Alpha team do you copy???? I repeat do you copy.”  
“That’s it. Prepare all agents!!! I am going in.” Henshaw barked orders. “But sir!!!” An agent tried to reason with him.  
The alpha team had reached the door and entered the room hesitantly. As all of them entered the room, Alex, Vetra, and Lena took aim and fired. The team was surprised by this sudden attack and after 20 minutes of heavy exchange of fire, the alpha team was down as well.  
“Alpha team is dead. Just like you will be after some time” Alex responded. She had taken the transmitter and now she was taunting Henshaw to lure all of them into the pit.

“Shut up and follow orders.” Henshaw barked as geared up to go down with the remaining three teams.  
Alex, Lena, and Vetra braced themselves as they knew that was it. The DEO Agency would attack in full force now. So far there plan had worked to perfection. But this was the hardest part of it. They knew that their fate hanged in the balance and it would be decided by the finest of margins.  
Henshaw geared up and made his way down in the pit along with his teams. They reached the bottom of the pit and saw the torn corpses of his agents. He had made a gross mistake of underestimating these girls and his agents had to pay for that with their lives. Their blood was on his hands and he knew that if he blew this operation, his job and the DEO Agency will be finished. The government had ordered an investigation into their illicit activities and misuse of funds. Then there were the cases of brutal killings of aliens and the people that supported them. Too much was at stake in this operation. All these thoughts crept into his mind as he carefully moved forward through the debris.  
They had reached the door. There was pin drop silence everywhere. It was as if nothing had happened. They reached the door at the end of the hallway. They carefully entered the door and saw the corpses of the alpha team. Suddenly a bullet fizzed through the air and pierced into the head of the agent that stood next to Henshaw.  
“Sniper!!!! There is a sniper. Take cover!!!!” Henshaw shouted as another of his men was down. Suddenly there was a grenade thrown at them and an explosion occurred and everything went dark.


	7. Final Chapter

**DEO Agency Headquarter, Los Angeles. 12 am**  
Lex Luthor was angry at Samuel Lane as her daughter had done considerable damage to their cause and the DEO Agency. Lois Lane’s actions had meant that all their hard work was at stake now. If anyone from the UN would see that feed, it would have been curtains for the DEO Agency. Lex knew that sooner or later someone from the U.N.O would check that feed and then they would immediately move the peacekeeping forces towards the DEO Agency headquarter to shut the place down. This meant that they would access all the data from the archives and would also uncover the torture cells that the DEO Agency had set up for the sake of torturing and interrogating the Alien. The laboratory that they had invested so much on would also be shut down. Their scientists used to conduct horrific experiments on Aliens.  
He knew that UN had been investigating all these things from quite some time now.  
Getting caught by their forces meant a certain trial at the Hague for war crimes.

Lionel Lane was also of the view that this time even money won’t be able to save them.  
“We are in a pretty bad situation right now and all this has happened because you didn’t know how to control your bloody daughter!!!” Lex scoffed.  
“It’s not my fault. I thought I had a check on her. I had told some ex intelligence friends to keep an eye on her but she escaped. “ Samuel said in a meek voice.  
“It’s still your responsibility Samuel. You should have told us she had escaped. We could have done something about the whole situation.“ Lionel Luthor said in a cold  
voice.  
“I informed Henshaw but he said that she was not such a big threat.“ Samuel gave out an explanation.  
“Henshaw is a fool. He is a baboon with a brain of a goat. How could you expect him to handle a critical situation like this? Father!!! I think we should fortify the DEO Agency headquarter and be ready for any situation.“ Lex said in a concerned tone.  
“You are right Lex. Put the troops on red alert and seal all the entrances and exits. No one comes in or goes out. Let’s pray that Henshaw gets the alien. It’s our only chance at survival now.“ Lionel said worriedly.  
“What do we have to do with the Lois, father???” Lex asked.  
“You heard the man.” Lionel said to Lex with a sheepish smile.  
“Oh I love the gas chambers,” Lex said rubbing his hands with anticipation.  
“Let’s leave that to Lois' father. Samuel, we leave her to you!!! It’s your decision to make not ours!!! What do you have in mind for her???” Lionel said as he rolled his eyes.  
“She has become a liability. Its time to finish her. Lock her up in the gas chamber and release the nova gas. The bloody brat deserves to die like that for destroying the man that fed and raised her.” Samuel said with hatred in his voice.  
Lex left the meeting room and went straight to the holding cells. He went to dark cells in the corner and opened the door.

Lois Lane sat on a bunk in the corner of the dimly ;it room. He came inside and closed the door. Lois lifted her head to stare Lex in the eyes.  
She still had disgust and hatred in her eyes. She had despised them for long but when they killed her husband, the despised thing turned into hatred. She had a defiant look on her face and Lex Luthor could tell that there was not even a mild hint of fear on her face as she stared him down.  
“You have fire in your eyes. I like the enemies that are brave and strong. It makes the fight much more intense and enjoyable. You see!!! I love challenges.” Lex smirked.  
“I am brave but you and friends are all a bunch of cowards. You are pathetic and your existence is a mere load on this earth.” Lois said angrily.  
“Hah!!! A woman of many words. I would love to chit chat if I had the time but I am afraid I have other important matters to attend to. I have just come here to break it you that your father has decided your fate. You are to be exhumed to a painful death in a gas chamber. Any last wishes??? “ Lex Luthor said coldly.  
“Three!!! There!!! That was my last wish.” Lois Lane sprung forward and spitted on Lex Luthor’s face. Lex Luthor became infuriated and he struck a blow on her head by using a baton. She fell to the ground unconscious.

He dragged her to the gas chamber and there her inside. He closed the chamber and just when he was about to set the gas free, he heard a series of explosions. The explosions took place one after the other and then suddenly firing started. The headquarters was under attack but by whom??? This could have only one explanation, he thought. The UN had probably found the evidence sent to them by Lois Lane and now they were knocking on their full force.  
Alex had thrown a grenade at Henshaw and his men and they were surprised by the sudden blast as it had left heavy injuries on them. They were already wary of the threat from Lena who was sniping them out from a higher vantage point. They were firing repeated shots at Henshaw and his team who had no answer for this attack that had left them dumbfounded.

Alex and Lena took turns as whenever one of them was loading, the other fired at the team. Vetra was constantly using a machine gun and wreaking havoc on Henshaw and his team. Henshaw had ordered his team to spread out as it would offer the girls too many targets to aim at. Soon enough the team had found cover and now they were firing back at girls with a strategy. Henshaw knew that girls had limited ammunition and sooner or later they would run out of it so he asked his troops to be smart about this and try to take over and stay out of the line of fire of girls. The girls on the other hand were aware that the agents had spread out now and they posed a greater threat. Henshaw had spotted a bunker on top where Lena was hiding and he knew from experience that she had a sniper gun with her as she was the only one that was on heightened bunker. He alerted his agents about the bunker and a group of them resorted to firing at her.

Now four to 5 agents were firing at Lena’s bunker and she had no time to peek and fire back as they were not even giving her a moment to take aim. The rest of the agents focused on the lower bunker where Vetra and Alex were present. Henshaw wanted to isolate them as it would give his team a tactical advantage. Lena was now unable to fire while Alex and Vetra had been pinned down due to heavy fire from the approaching troops. The agents advanced now with Henshaw leading them and were attacking them with full force. The girls were pinned down badly. Henshaw knew that Lena’s bunker was now in the range of their RPG’s. He ordered one of the agents to fire an RPG at Lena.

Lena had no choice but to jump from the bunker as the RPG zipped in and blew her bunker into pieces. Luckily she had jumped just in time. She landed on a pile of parachute equipment and was lucky not to sustain any dangerous injuries. Alex and Vetra gave her covering fire as she ran at full speed and finally jumped into their bunker. The three of them were now in the same bunker just below the ship. Alex and Vetra hugged her one by one as they were so relieved that she was alright. Henshaw had seen all this and he knew that all three of them were at the same bunker just under the ship. He had lost his chance to kill one of them and now he was not in the position to fire an RPG at this bunker knowing Vetra was inside. He knew that a dead alien was no use to them and he cannot afford to launch another RPG at them. He asked his team to keep firing so that they are pinned down and unable to move. They kept on firing as the girls returned their fire from the bunker in equal intervals. Henshaw was stuck and now he had no plan how to get them out of the bunker.

He adapted the waiting strategy.  
The girls knew that Henshaw and his team were out of ideas and now was their chance.  
“I guess it’s time for the distraction!!!” Lena smirked as she gestured at Alex and Vetra. “You bet it is!!!” Alex said with a smile as she winked at Vetra and Lena.  
“Vetra!!! Gas them up!!!” Lena and Alex said in unison as they pulled on gas masks on their faces. “With pleasure my friends!!!” Vetra said as she put on her own mask and pressed a button on a remote. Suddenly there was a squeaky noise and some 20 gas grenades fell from the ceiling in the area where Henshaw and his troops were present. These were tear gas grenades and suddenly tear gas sprung out of the grenades and filled the hallway. Henshaw and his teams were not ready for this as they had been taken by surprise once again. The girls had outsmarted them at every step and now the gas had caused almost zero visibility. His men coughed and sneezed as the gas burned their eyes, nostrils, and throats. Alex, Lena, and Vetra made their way towards the ship and entered it immediately. They locked the door as Alex took charge of the weapons system while Lena reached for the remote that would eventually trigger the bombs that they had placed in the pit. Vetra took the pilot’s position and started the ship. The mission was almost completed and they were on the verge of escaping from the clutches of the enemy.

Moreover, they would be able to destroy Henshaw which would eventually cause a lot of damage to the DEO Agency.  
The UN headquarters in new york was bustling with activity this morning as usual. People worked on different projects in their respective counters. On the top floor next to the UN’s secretary room was the operating room of the UN's special operations group. The officers there were doing their tasks when the door creaked open and a civilian officer entered the room. “Sir!! We have just intercepted the feed and found out dome critical data. Your presence is immediately requested at the Secretary’s room.” The civilian officer said. “I am coming!!!.” The commanding officer said in a cold voice. As he entered the room, he saw that every high ranking official of the UN and the United States army was present there. The civilian officer was about to play a presentation.  
“Today we intercepted a feed from a person named Lois Lane.

It had critical evidence against the DEO Agency. It shows that they have been committing war crimes and taking money from private investigators to torture and do experiments on Alien. I am going to play the feed now in front of all you.” He said. The officer played the feed on the projector. It had all the evidence in the form of documents, pictures, and videos. It was more than enough to depict the true nature of crimes and atrocities committed by the DEO Agency. After a brief discussion between the high ranking officials secretary of the UN got up. “We have discussed the evidence and hereby declare an operation against the DEO Agency immediately. The commanding officer from the UN special operation group will lead the assault while his team will be assisted by the navy seals from the USA. I want you all to start the mission immediately. The meeting is dismissed.” The secretary ordered. “All right people!!! I want everyone geared up and ready in 15 minutes!!!” The commanding officer said to his troops as he geared up for the mission. Within fifteen minutes the UN forces were on their way to attack the DEO Agency headquarter.

On reaching the headquarter, they fired multiple grenades o the sealed entrances. Lex Luthor on hearing the explosions had panicked. He pushed a red button which started to release the nova gas into the chamber slowly. He then rushed to the meeting room where Samuel and his father were sitting with their heads on the hands. “The UN has found out. They found the evidence sent by Lois. They have choppers and tanks and are tearing down the front of the headquarters as we speak.” Samuel said in a dejected tone. “I will ask the chopper to be ready.

We can still run from here while there is time!!!” Lex Luthor said.  
“No!!!! We have to fight like men till the very end and hope that Henshaw has the alien. That alien might be our last bargaining chip in all this!!!.” Lionel said in a cold manner.  
The three of them went into a safe bunker from where they coordinated their troops.  
They observed the whole scenario from the cameras. They knew that that UN troops outnumbered them. As time passed, the UN forces took hold of different parts of the headquarters one by one. Soon they captured the detention rooms and then they reached the residential complex.

The commanding officer broke down the door of one suite and saw Lucy Lane and Ella Lane there.  
“Freeze!!! Hands on the head!!!” The officer said.  
The woman and the girl knelt down. Some female soldiers came inside and arrested them both.  
“What are your names???” The officer shouted.  
“My name is Ella Lane and I am Samuel Lane’s wife,” Ella answered.  
“And you.” The officer shouted.  
“My name is Lucy Lane and I am Samuel Lane’s daughter,” Lucy answered. “Where is Samuel Lane??? Where is he hiding???” The officer shouted.  
“Take them away!!!” The officer said.  
“What is your name???” The officer shouted.  
“My name is Lillian Luthor and I am Lionel Luthor’s wife and Lex Luthor’s mother.” “Are there any other civilians in this building??” The officer shouted.  
“We don’t know. He may be in the bunker in the area beneath the detention center with Lex and Lionel Luthor.”

They went to another suite and then broke down its door as well to find out another woman hiding in one of the rooms. The female UN officers arrested the woman.  
“Yes. Samuel had captured his daughter who ratted us out. She is in the chambers.” She said in a weak voice.  
“I want 10 troops searching the gas chambers immediately. She might still be alive. Take her away.” The officer said as some troops started looking for Lois Lane while others headed towards the navigation room and bunker.  
Suddenly the cameras went down. The UN forces had taken hold of the complex and it was now a matter of time before they reached the bunker. “Did you finish Lois Lane?” Lionel Luthor asked Lex Luthor in a cold tone as Samuel looked on. His wife and other daughter had been captured by the UN forces as they had swept the residential areas on the first go.  
“Yes!! I had put her in the gas chamber and turned on the gas as I came here. Must have been dead by now.” Lex scoffed as he glared at Samuel.

They could hear the footsteps marching towards the door as they chatted. Suddenly the door was broken down and UN troops entered the bunker. “Hands on your head!!!! Kneel down.!!!” A soldier shouted as he aimed his gun at the three. The soldiers wasted no time and arrested the three of them. They then put a dark cloth on their faces and lea them to a UN chopper from where they took them to an unknown detention center.  
The commanding officer inspected the bunker as his soldiers collected evidence.  
“Alive or dead?” The officer asked with concern.  
“Sir!!! We have found a civilian in a gas chamber.” A soldier who had just come into the room said to the commanding officer.  
“Alive although unconscious sir!!! The medical team is tending to her.” The soldier answered.  
The teams conducted a thorough search of the complex and then they flew back on their choppers. A battalion of US navy seals was stationed at the DEO Agency to make sure that the place remained intact as it was important for the trial.  
Vetra started the ship as it ascended upwards and a huge vent above the ship opened revealing the blue sky.

As the ship moved clear of the pit in a few moments, Alex kept on firing in the hallway to keep the agents pinned down as they stirred clear of the crash radius.  
“Now Lena!!!: Alex shouted as Lena pressed the button. The bombs went off one by one as the ship moved away from the pit. The whole complex inside the pit had been brought down within moments burying Henshaw and his team in the rubble. Some agents that were left outside the pits were shot down by Alex from the ship as Vetra moved he ship away from the danger zone. They had won the battle. They had caused the D.E.O considerable loss. Alex and Lena hugged Vetra from either sides as they laughed and celebrated their victory.  
“Where do we go now?? We don’t have any safe zone now??” Vetra asked.  
“What about Kara???” Lena inquired.  
“Kara is in the city house nowadays. So that wouldn’t be an issue.” Alex answered  
“I know a place. We can go to our farmhouse in the area outside the city. It's secluded and no one lives there nowadays. It has an underground bunker as well. It was built by my dad. It’s pretty safe.” Alex said.   
“Sounds good to me,” Lena said with a smile.  
Alex gave Vetra the coordinates to the area as she laid back on the chair. It had been a hell of a day and the three of them just wanted to relax now. The ship made its way to the area. Within fifteen minutes, they were at the farmhouse. They parked the ship in the barn and covered it with a huge cloth. The three of them made their way into the big house. Alex laid on the sofa as Vetra ate some Dextro Protein bar she had while Lena went to the bathroom. Alex turned on the TV. There was something big in the news. “Girls!!!! I think there is something on the TV you both should check out.” Alex shouted with excitement. Vetra and Lena came into the living room to have a look. What they saw, left them completely speech. The DEO Agency had been disbanded and its leaders had been arrested. A war trial was going to be held against them and they were going to be tried for alien rights violations and war crimes at THE HAGUE.


End file.
